Słowniczek x Harry
by Elizabeth L. Prince-Baudelaire
Summary: Seria miniaturek z romansującym Harrym w roli głównej. Uwaga! 18, mpreg, gay, M/M i inne odchyły. Paring: HP/SS, HP/DM, HP/LC i HP/TMR. PS "Y" to zawsze niespodzianka.
1. S N A R R Y

**Słowniczek x Harry**  
Seria miniaturek z romansującym Harrym w roli głównej.  
Uwaga! +18, mpreg, gay, M/M i inne odchyły.  
Paring: HP/SS, HP/DM, HP/LC i HP/TMR.

PS "Y" to zawsze niespodzianka.

* * *

 **SNARRY**

 **S: Słowo**  
\- Profesorze Snape, wygląda pan dziś wyjątkowo ponętnie - Harry z zaciekawieniem wpatrywał się w tył znienawidzonego nauczyciela. Tak ich relacja miała wyglądać z boku, ale prawda była taka, że nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wymykaniem się co wieczór do lochów. To było tego warte. Krótkie lekcje intensywnej miłości analnej okazały się wybawieniem od cowieczornych powtórek z historii magii i transmutacji z Hermioną. Szkoda mu było Rona, który musiał to ścierpieć, ale on wierzył, że to się opłaci.  
\- Potter, wydaje mi się, że zatraciłeś instynkt samozachowawczy. - Odwrócił wzrok od swojego oblicza odbitego w lustrze i spiorunował chłopaka wzorkiem. - Nie. Ty nigdy go nie miałeś.  
Harry przewrócił oczami. Uwielbiał droczyć się ze swoim kochankiem. Ich dzisiejsze spotkanie dobiegało końca, więc nie miał nic do stracenia.  
\- Severusie, może wybierzemy się razem do Hogsmeade w tę sobotę? To ostatni wypad przed świętami, kupimy sobie prezenty...  
\- Potter, jeszcze jedno słowo...  
\- Nietoperku, zdejmij spodnie - szepnął Gryfon i rzucił się do ucieczki.

 **N: Nagość**  
Sypialnia Severusa przypominała aktualnie pole bitwy. Jedną z ich ulubionych zabaw było traf i wybieraj. Polegało to na strzelaniu w siebie zaklęciami o różnym stopniu zagrożenia. W przypadku trafienia przeciwnika można było zadecydować, co poszkodowany musi z siebie zdjąć. Gra kończyła, gdy zawodnicy byli nago. Wtedy zaczynała się kolejna gra, nazywali ją jak wszyscy - wstępną. W ciągu kilku tygodni Harry wyćwiczył się w unikach w takim stopniu, że dzisiaj udało mu się rozebrać Severusa zanim ten nakazał mu zdjąć choćby skarpetkę. Snape stał przed nim nagusieńki, takim jakim go stworzył... Nieważne. Był nagi i tylko to interesowało Pottera. Ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Ostatnia szansa.  
\- Accio szaty Pottera! - Mężczyzna lubieżnie oblizał usta. - Koniec zabawy?  
\- To dopiero początek. - Potter zbliżył się do niego niebezpiecznie blisko.

 **A: Akceptacja**  
Nie wszystko przychodzi łatwo. Tak naprawdę jeśli chodzi o dotychczasowe życia Złotego Chłopca to nic nie było proste. Pociągało to za sobą jeden skutek: uważał, że ma w życiu najgorzej. Na początku nie potrafił się nawet cieszyć z chwil kradzionych Mistrzowi Eliksirów. Było mu ciągle mało, pragnął więcej.  
Tego dnia Snape był w wyjątkowo złym humorze. Harry nie wiedział, co zrobić by poprawić mu humor. Przymilał się i głaskał go po włosach, ale to nic nie dawało. Wręcz przeciwnie - Severus zdawał się być coraz bardziej zirytowany.  
\- Severusie, co się z tobą dzisiaj dzieje?  
Złowroga cisza. "Nie jest dobrze", pomyślał Potter. Mijały kolejne minuty, a atmosfera gęstniała coraz bardziej. Po zaledwie trzech, które dla Harry'ego trwały wieczność Snape wybełkotał:  
\- Chodzi o mój nos... Wyglądam jak Baba Jaga. - Ukrył w twarz w dłoniach. Wybraniec wyglądał na skonsternowanego. Nagle do głowy wpadła mu naprawdę trafna myśl.  
\- Ale wiesz co mówią o mężczyznach, którzy mają takie wielkie nosy? - zapytał uśmiechając się. Severus zamrugał z niedowierzaniem.

 **R: Remont**  
Harry wparował z werwą do komnat kochanka. Miał nie więcej niż dwadzieścia minut zanim Snape wróci z zajęć z pierwszorocznymi. Na początek postanowił zmienić kolor ścian. Pewnym ruchem machnął różdżką i wnętrze zmieniło się diametralnie. Można powiedzieć, że się ociepliło, bo na ścianach tańczyły teraz czerwone płomienie. Potter wyglądał na zachwyconego. Podobne zmiany uczynił w małej kuchni Severusa i nie mógł się oprzeć przed wyczarowaniem zastawy z motywem lwa. Następnie udał się do sypialni. Zanim zaczął wprowadzać tam swój genialny plan w życie ciekawie rozglądał się po ciemnym wnętrzu. Większość mebli tutaj była wykończona szmaragdowymi elementami. Chłopak miał już na to swój własny pomysł. Podniósł różdżkę...  
\- Potter! Jesteś już martwy! Niech tylko cię znajdę! Ty mały... - Severus zamilkł, bo wszedł właśnie do swojej sypialni. Jego oczom ukazał się Harry rozłożony na jego łożu w czerwono-szmaragdowych bokserkach. Chłopak uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha i czekał na reakcję kochanka. Snape odetchnął z ulgą - sypialnia pozostała bez zmian. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka i zatopił twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Hej, chyba należy mi się jakieś podziękowanie! - Harry połaskotał kochanka pod żebrami. Snape westchnął, ale wyciągnął różdżkę i wycelował ją w stronę nastolatka.  
\- Evanesco... - mruknął z uśmiechem, a majtki chłopaka wyparowały.

 **R: Rysy**  
Severus i Harry leżeli w łóżku po upojnej nocy. Młodzieniec drzemał, a starszy mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego ze wstrzymanym oddechem.  
\- Czemu się tak na mnie patrzysz? - Harry otworzył jedno oko i zamrugał.  
\- Masz... - zaczął Snape, ale zanim skończył Harry dopowiedział.  
\- Oczy mojej matki, wiem - ziewnął ze znudzenia. Słyszał tą kwestię już setki razy.  
\- Nie. Masz rysy swojego ojca. Nie mogę tego znieść, a mimo to nie chcę wypuszczać cię z łóżka.  
Potter przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Nie wiedział, czy słowa kochanka powinny go ucieszyć czy zasmucić.

 **Y: Przyszłość**  
\- Severusie, czy jak skończę szkołę zamieszkamy razem? - zapytał z nieukrywaną nadzieją w głosie Harry. Wiele razy wyobrażał sobie, że zaraz po szkole założy rodzinę, której nigdy nie miał.  
\- I gdzie niby mielibyśmy mieszkać? W Hogwarcie? - odparł Snape nie odrywając się od esejów.  
\- Chyba masz jakiś dom, prawda? - mruknął Potter. Cały czas bawił się złotym zniczem. Łapał go, puszczał, pozwalał odlecieć i łapał ponownie.  
\- Myślisz, że będę cię utrzymywał - warknął gniewnie Severus. - Weź się za robotę, Potter! - Rzucił mu srogie spojrzenie.  
\- Nie przynudzaj, zostanę aurorem jak skończę Hogwart. Będę miał złota jak lodu. - Przeciągnął się Harry. Wstał i podszedł do kochanka.  
\- Chyba tyle co lodu na pustyni. Proszę oto twój esej. Beznadziejny jak zwykle. - Harry zerknął na arkusz podany przez nauczyciela. Litera _**T**_ na pergaminie była zbyt wyraźna.


	2. D R A R R Y

Historie związane ze związkiem Harry'ego i Draco.  
Enjoy it!

* * *

 **DRARRY**

 **D: Déjà vu**  
Młody Malfoy spacerował główną ulicą w Hogsmeade. Rozglądał się po wystawach sklepowych zastanawiając się, co sprezentować na święta swojemu chłopakowi. Wprawdzie tego dnia mieli wybrać się do wioski razem, ale Harry rano przesłał mu liścik, że nie czuje się najlepiej i zostanie w swoim dormitorium. Draco był tym zaniepokojony i jednocześnie zazdrosny, gdyż spodziewał się, że ten dzień _jego chłopak_ spędzi z Ronaldem Weasleyem. Nie ufał mu, mimo jego zapewnień, że interesuje go tylko Granger.  
Gdzieś za nim włóczyli się Crabbe i Goyle. Nie miał zbytnio wyboru w znajomych odkąd zaczął spotykać się z Potterem. Wielu Ślizgonów odebrało to jako osobistą potwarz, jednak Draco o to nie dbał. Związek z Harrym dawał mu o wiele więcej satysfakcji niż przewodzenie grupie Ślizgonów. Z westchnieniem zatrzymał się przed sklepem Derwisza i Bangesa postanawiając, że znajdzie tutaj coś osobliwego i zakręconego dla swojego chłopaka. Łapał już za klamkę, gdy usłyszał krzyk Goyle'a.  
\- Aaaa! Oszalałeś?  
\- Co wy do cholery wyprawiacie? - Malfoy odwrócił się w ich stronę i założył ręce na piersiach.  
\- Ktoooś rzucił we mnie śnieżką - wyjęczał Goyle z miną cierpiętnika. Stojący obok Crabbe słaniał się ze śmiechu. Do czasu, kiedy sam nie dostał śnieżką w twarz. Draco pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.  
\- Mam déjà vu - wyszeptał w momencie, gdy zawisła przed nim głowa Pottera. Jednak tym razem postanowił ją pocałować zamiast uciekać.

 **R: Rodzina**  
\- Mamo, tato, to mój narzeczony, Harry. Harry Potter. Chociaż właściwie to już go pewnie znacie. Pokonał Czarnego Pana, jest najsławniejszym czarodziejem naszych czasów. Bardzo go kocham i w przyszłym roku zamierzamy wziąć ślub. Po jakimś czasie pewnie adoptujemy jakieś dziecko, bo żaden z nas nie jest gotowy na magiczną ciążę... Ale tak czy tak będziemy prawdziwą rodziną!  
Ani Harry ani Draco nie potrafił jednoznacznie odpowiedzieć na pytanie kto zemdlał pierwszy - Narcyza czy Lucjusz?

 **A: Amortencja**  
Harry wemknął się do pracowni eliksirów, w której Draco spędzał ostatnio coraz więcej czasu. Użył peleryny niewidki, bo wiedział, że jego chłopak denerwuje się, kiedy przeszkadza mu się podczas warzenia. Pomieszczenie było puste, ale brunet od razu zwrócił uwagę na otwartą księgę eliksirów. Zakładka była zatrzymana na stronie ósmej, której tytuł zabrzmiał dla Harry'ego złowieszczo. _Amortencja_. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę. _To nie możliwe_ , pomyślał. Draco by mi tego nie zrobił. _Czy aby na pewno_ , zapytał sam siebie. Zaczął przywoływać do siebie wspomnienia wspólnych chwil.

 _Draco i on siedzą w Trzech Miotłach. Piją ognistą whisky. Harry na chwilę wychodzi. Wraca, dopija trunek i patrzy z rozmarzeniem na blondyna._

Następna scena.  
 _Latają razem na miotłach, Harry czuje silne pragnienie. Malfoy podaje mu butelkę z sokiem dyniowym._

Następna.  
 _Salon Malfoyów. Draco proponuje, że sam przygotuje drinki dla wszystkich. Tylko drink Harry'ego ma wsadzoną parasolkę._ _Żeby się nie pomylić, pomyślał teraz Harry._

I kolejna:  
 _Draco przynoszący kawę każdego ranka do łóżka. I dbający o szklankę z wodą na jego półce nocnej, na wypadek gdyby był spragniony w nocy._

Na twarzy Harry'ego malowało się smutne rozczarowanie. Nie zauważył, że do pracowni wrócił Draco i krzątał się przy kociołku. Nagle ogarnięty złością, zrzucił pelerynę i wymierzył różdżkę w swojego kochanka.  
\- Jak mogłeś!  
\- Jak mogłem co? - odparł ze spokojem Draco, mieszając eliksir w kociołku.  
\- Upajasz mnie amortencją - Harry od razu przeszedł do ataku. Malfoy, lekko zdziwiony, wpatrywał się w niego, ale milczał. Potter poczuł się głupio. _Jeśli to, co czuje do Draco, to tylko działanie eliksiru, to zostanę sam_ , uświadomił sobie.  
\- Harry, podejdź bliżej. Proszę sprawdź sam, co uwarzyłem.  
Harry z nieufnością zbliżył się do kociołka. Wpatrywał się w eliksir, wąchał go. Szukał charakterystycznych cech. Dlaczego wcześniej nie zauważył, ze mikstura ma cyrankowy kolor?  
\- Och... - Harry spojrzał na kolejną, dziewiątą stronę księgi eliksirów. Jego oczom ukazał się przepis na Antidotum na Popularne Trucizny.

 **R: Rymy**  
Harry siedział przy biurku swojego chłopaka. Te wakacje spędzali razem w dworze Malfoyów. Draco leżał jeszcze w łóżku. Dopiero do siebie dochodził po upojnej nocy spędzonej ze swoim kochankiem. Brunet z kolei pochylał się nad pergaminem. Nagle zwrócił się ku Draco.  
\- _Na górze róże,  
na dole zwój,  
Draco jest piękny,  
i tylko mój._  
Draco pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Niestety radosna twórczość Pottera jeszcze nie osiągnęła końca. Właściwie się dopiero rozkręcał.  
\- _Na górze róże,  
na dole sanie,  
tyłeczek Draco,  
gotowy na lanie._  
Malfoy, który pił właśnie wodę, zachłysnął się. Kochał Pottera, ale wysłuchiwanie jego poezji o tej porze było przegięciem.  
\- _Na górze róże,  
na dole migdały,  
penis Draco..._  
Chwila zamyślenia pozwoliła blondynowi zadziałać.  
\- _Jest twardy jak skały!_ \- dokończył za niego i podniósł się z łóżka. - I mogę ci to szybko udowodnić.

 **R: Rywalizacja**  
Harry i Draco ścigali się na miotłach próbując złapać znicz. Mimo że ich poziom był porównywalny, Harry lepiej sobie radził w krytycznych sytuacjach. Była to umiejętność, której Draco bardzo mu zazdrościł. Całe lato trenowali razem i blondyn wielokrotnie nabierał się na zwody wykonywane przez Harry'ego. Niestety nigdy nie udało mu się przechytrzyć chłopaka w podobny sposób.  
Zaczęło się już ściemniać, wiec postanowili zakończyć dzisiejszy trening. Mieli zamiar przebrać się dopiero w domu. Kilka minut później stali w łazience. Zrzucili z siebie szaty od quidditcha i weszli razem do wanny, wypełnionej po brzegi zieloną pianą.  
\- Zapach leśnej mgły... - westchnął Harry.  
\- Chyba go lubisz? - zapytał Draco gryząc chłopaka pieszczotliwie w ucho.  
\- I tak wiem, że wybierasz go ze względu na kolor.  
Harry nałożył pianę na nos blondyna, żeby ją zdmuchnąć, a potem go pocałował. Malfoy oddał mu pocałunek i przyciągnął go do siebie jeszcze mocniej. Narzucił tempo ich pieszczotom i dał Harry'emu klapsa. Brunet poczuł się wyjątkowo nieswojo, wręcz dziwnie. Delikatnie wysunął się z objęć chłopaka i spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. Draco natychmiast mu odpowiedział.  
\- Możesz być najlepszy w qudditchu, ale są sytuacje, w których ja przejmuję przewagę.

 **Y: Wypoczynek**  
Harry i Draco postanowili wybrać się tego lata do Albanii. Młody Malfoy miał w planach zwiedzić po drodze Europę, a z kolei Harry liczył na przygodę nad Adriatykiem. Każdego dnia pojawiali się razem w innym europejskim mieście. Zwiedzili Paryż, Berlin, Kopenhagę, Wilno, Bukareszt i na końcu zakwaterowali się w małym albańskim miasteczku Shetaj. Od pensjonatu, w którym się zatrzymali, na plażę szło się zaledwie kilka minut. Harry był zachwycony. Jako dziecko nie jeździł z Dursleyami na wakacje. Gdy tylko zamknęły się drzwi od pokoju, brunet pobiegł do łazienki. Draco zmęczony podróżą zaczął rozkładać ich bagaże. Harry podejrzanie długo nie wychodził z łazienki, więc Draco się zaniepokoił. Delikatnie zapukał do drzwi łazienki, a gdy nikt mu nie odpowiedział, załapał za klamkę. Jego oczom ukazał się Potter nadmuchujący ponton w kształcie węża. Obok leżał gotowy ponton-lew. Draco złapał się za głowę, gdyż zapowiadał mu się wyjątkowo udany urlop. Nawet jeśli uważał w tej chwili inaczej.


End file.
